Teardrops
by Daylight Moondream
Summary: A oneshot based on teardrops on my guitar by taylor swift. WARNING MIGHT BRING TEARS. What happens when carlos date the jennifers Well read it and find out.


**one shot based on teardrops on my guitar by Taylor swift.**

**i know that i should be updating my other stories but when i heard this song i couldn't help myself. i have to say that i couldn't find the right ending for this but i hope you like it..**

**oh to get more feeling from the story play the song on loop through the whole story. **

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC/SOPHIE!**

* * *

><p>SHOPIE PROV.<p>

Six months

It's been six month since Carlos started to date the Jennifer's… yeah happy moment but they completely tore him apart. The first month they started dating the Jennifer's told him to completely change his wardrobe. I didn't find out until I found four boxes full of his cloth outside his door. The second month he stopped wearing his helmet. I found in the trash and it broke my heart to find it in there. The third month the Jennifer's totally destroyed his confidence in his stunt so he doesn't do them anymore. The fourth month was when things totally went for the worst. He was no longer the same Carlos we all know and love. He totally stops eating corndogs and anything else that was not healthy. We would get annoyed when Logan said it but Carlos we just knew he wasn't the same.

I got up and went to the kitchen and got a bowl of Carlos favorite cereal … yeah I know I shouldn't do this to myself but it feel weird that no one touches it. I don't get why Ms. Knight still buys it but I still eat it so she won't know that Carlos doesn't eat it any more. James come and sat beside me. Logan was sitting with Kendall talking about what they wanted to do today. Nobody is the same in the past six month. Logan isn't the smart one, he barley talks or read his medical books. James completely stops caring about what he looks like. And Kendall stop being are fearless leader. Katie doesn't play her video games anymore or post things on her blog. She just sits and watches TV.

I looked up and saw Carlos all dressed up and goes to the fridge. He probable has another date with his girlfriends. He got a cup of milk and chucks it down. He doesn't eat anything anymore. He started to go to the door when James called him "hey Carlos aren't you going to eat anything?" Carlos turned around and looks at him "nope i don't feel like eating anything." He said with a shrug and leaves. James sighs and gets up and dumps his plate in the garbage. "You okay James?" I asked he looked at me and he looks a little mad. "Why are you wearing that?" He said pointing to Carlos helmet on my head. I never take it off and it weird how he just notices that I was wearing it. I didn't say anything. I sighed "I found it in the garbage so I took it… I don't think he should have done it … I'm just trying to keep it safe for him."

That must have been the biggest lie I told. The truth was that I feel in love with my best friend and ever since he dated the Jennifer's he is never the same and I don't want to forget all the great times I had with him. James looks at me then he smiles a little. It made me smile because I barely see anyone smile any more. "So you guys want to hang out at the pool?" Logan asked. I looked at him and nodded my head. We made our way to famous plamwoods pool. When we got there we saw Carlos and the Jennifer's talking and laughing. I sighed knowing that my heart broke knowing that he doesn't care about me anymore.

Me and the guys sit down not really talking just looking at each other. "You okay Sophie?" I look at Kendall and nodded my head. I look up to the sky trying to clear my head about Carlos. I look at James I use my hand and try to push his bangs away from his eyes. "thanks." He said and I nodded my head. Next thing we know we heard the Jennifer's scream. We all look at them and saw that they were soaked even Carlos who looked a little mad. "I'm so sorry." the new kid Andrew said. I knew that this wasn't going to be pretty so I got up and walked over to him. When I did the Jennifer's were making Carlos feel bad for not doing anything. Carlos moved away from the Jennifer's and went straight to Andrew.

"HEY MAN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU JERK!" I was a little stunned but I got in front of Andrew and looked Carlos straight in the eye. "LEAVE HIM ALONE HE SAID HE WAS SORRY!" I felt bad for yelling but I hate it when people were mean to other people. He looked at me "Sophie this has nothing to do with you." I could tell he was trying to control his anger but I had a really short temper. "Look he said he was sorry so just drop it." He shook his head. "Get out of the way Sophie." He said his voice getting a little higher. "NO." I yelled back losing my temper. Then next thing I know he pushes me into Andrew and we both went straight into the pool. "SOPHIE!" I heard before I was consumed by the water. I felt Andrew push me off of him and left me. That jerk after I helped him out.

I felt the water starting to burn my skin. Oh god I have to get out of here. I tried to open my eyes but when I did it started to burn. I closed them. The next thing I know I feel someone grab my waist and started to pull me up. I was totally coughing my guts out when I was out of the pool. "Sophie you okay?" I heard Logan ask me… I think it was him because he is looking at me. I looked up and saw Kendall all wet he looked relieved to see me. I smiled then it dropped when I felt that something was different. I touch my head and I didn't feel Carlos helmet. I started to panic. "Where's Carlos helmet?" I asked looking around me. "I don't know... but we have to take you to the doctor to get you checked."

"NO I'm not leaving it here!" I said my voice rising. I got up and looked at the pool. I saw it sitting there at the bottom of the pool. "Sophie don't worry it was just a piece a plastic." My head snap in the direction of the voice and saw James staring at me. "Don't you dare say that…I'm not leaving it in there." I said and jumped in to get it. The water started to burn again but I ignored it. I open my eyes and saw it sitting there I swam and got it. I put it on and swam back up. I looked up and felt James pull me up. "I don't get how you could have been so stupid." I smiled "just take me to the doctor.

Doctor Hollywood said I was lucky that I didn't die from my allergies. He gave me some of those allergy pills and told me to stay away from the pool. When we got to the car, Logan told me other stuff I had to do so that I don't die. When we got back I ran to the bathroom and started to take my clothes off to take a shower. When I got out I went to the living room and saw the guys watching a movie. "Hey guys." I said they all looked at me. "Doing okay Sophie?" I nodded my head. The rest of the day we just watch movies and went to bed. The next day Gustavo called us in to rehearsals some songs for our concert.

We went to get Carlos and dragged him there when he refused. We were able to get him there after we told him that he might be sent back to Minnesota. "Hey guys." Gustavo said looking calmer than ever. Yeah I know he didn't say dogs. He also changed when Carlos changed. He doesn't yell any more that and he is always nice. "So what's up Gustavo?" Kendall asked trying to get the day going. "Well we need to practice for our concert so please to the sound booth." We all head to the booth and started singing worldwide.

*5 hours later.*

"Tell I forget about you…" we sang the last line of the song and looked at Gustavo waiting for him to say something. "Very good…. Oh Sophie Kelly told me you wrote a song?" I nodded my head. "Well please share it with us." The guys left and stood there with Gustavo. A phone went off and Carlos ran out the door. I think it was the Jennifer's wondering where he was. I grab the guitar I played a chord than started singing:

"He looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see,

What I want and I needed and everything that we should be,

I bet their beautiful,

Those girls he talks about and they got everything that I have to live without

He talks to me I laugh cause it's so funny

But I can't even see anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love, he finally got it right

I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night…

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.

He's the songs in the car I keep singing don't know why I do,

He walks by me can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes so perfectly,

The kind of flawless I wish I could be,

They better hold him tight; give him all their love look in those beautiful eyes

And know their lucky 'cause…

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.

He's the songs in the car I keep singing don't know why I do,

So I'll drive home alone as I turn out the light,

I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight…

Cause He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,

The only one that's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the songs in the car I keep singing don't know why I do,

He's the time taken up but there never enough and he's all that I need to fall into

He looks at me I fake a smile he won't see."

I finished the song and saw that the guys were crying even Gustavo was in tears. "Um … that was very touching Sophie." Gustavo looked like he could flood the building. "Sophie?" I looked at Kendall. "Yeah?" I asked looking at him. "Did you write that song about Carlos?" I nodded my head. "You love him don't you?" I looked at James and nodded my head. "I didn't write that song about how much I loved him…. I wrote it to move on." They all looked at me confused. "I heard that when you love someone so much you have to let them go and move on."

They nodded their heads. "But won't it hurt you?" asked Logan I nodded my head. "Yeah it well but this is a chance for us to start fresh and move on…. We all should know by now that Carlos isn't going to be the same anymore. "They looked at each other finally understanding that he wouldn't be the same again. "Your right Sophie we should move on... right guys?" everyone nodded their heads. "Okay it's a new begining." Logan said we all left the studios and went home.

CARLOS PROV.

I left the room to answer my phone "hello?" "Carlos where are you... you said it wouldn't take long…. So hurry up." They hanged up on me. I wasn't as happy as I thought I would be with the Jennifer's. I heard music playing behind me and thought that they were rehearsing without me. I open the door a little and poked my head in and saw Sophie playing a guitar then she started to sing the most touching song I ever heard. I knew right away that that song was about me and the Jennifer's. I stared crying realizing that she had feeling for me. I closed the door trying to calm myself down. Now I know that I didn't love the Jennifer's but that I love Sophie. My best friend since preschool. I left the studios tears falling down my face. I ruined everything and now I know that she just stopped loving me. They only thing that was mine was now gone.

* * *

><p><strong>awwww poor carlos. i stared to crying when i finished this.<strong>

**if you did play the song on loop then i hoped you loved it. if you didn't then get the song and reread the story. **

**please review and tell me how you felt about the story. i hoped you notice the difference in the song i wrote and taylor's song**

** I OWN NOTHING. JUST MY OC/SOPHIE.**


End file.
